


nothing's quite as sweet PODFIC

by FiccyPodder (Zirijava)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Keith Kogane: Human Disaster, Lance McLain: Sunshine Boi, Literally 6 hours and like 5 min, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Sharing a Bed, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/FiccyPodder
Summary: Keith is a barista who hates his job. Lance works at the cat shelter across the street.PODFIC





	nothing's quite as sweet PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimpleforyourthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleforyourthoughts/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nothing's quite as sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626207) by [dimpleforyourthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleforyourthoughts/pseuds/dimpleforyourthoughts). 



> Many thanks to the authors who let me podfic their amazing fanfic!! This really is one of my favorite Klance fanfics of all time!! I am also apologizing for possible pronunciation mistakes or/and stuttering, I am only human and I make mistakes. Even if I did my best to make sure there were none, I'm still only human.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> One more thing.... I tried my best to kind of imitate the way Allura, Pidge and Coran speaks, I do not mean to offend anyone, simply wanted to stay as close to the characters as possible.
> 
> IF YOU CAN'T SEE IT, TRY THE LINK BELOW:
> 
> https://archive.org/details/@ficcypodder
> 
> (This fic is called "nqas" and "nqas2" for first and second part. First part is apx 5 and a half hour and second part is just half an hour.

First part 

Second Part + Epilogue


End file.
